The invention is in the area of assays for detecting interactions between RNA and RNA binding proteins.
The regulation of protein function can occur at a number of levels: transcriptional, post-transcriptional, or post-translational. The modulation of protein function is often critical for the treatment of disease. Recent work at modulating protein levels by altering transcriptional activity has resulted in preclinical research programs being established and licensing agreements being entered into. For example, Ligand Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (San Diego, Calif.) has entered into multiple drug discovery programs with large pharmaceutical companies based on their Signal Transducers and Activators of Transcription technology for use as anti-inflammatory, anti-cancer and hormone replacement therapies. In addition, Oncogene Science, Inc. (Uniondale, N.Y.) is using its proprietary gene transcriptional technologies to develop biopharmaceutical products for the treatment of cancer. Other companies, such as Signal Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (San Diego, Calif.) and Tularik, Inc. (San Francisco, Calif.) are developing small molecules that regulate transcription factors. While this approach holds promise, no compounds have yet to make it to clinical trials. The lack of specificity of transcription factors and requirement for nuclear localization are two concerns with this technology. In the first case, a drug affecting the binding of a transcription factor may affect transcription of many genes other than the target gene. In the second case, it is difficult to design a drug that both has the proper interaction with a targeted transcription factor and is transported into the nucleus where it exerts its effect. Inhibition of protein expression by targeting the RNA is an alternate approach involving antisense technology. The antisense technology has also generated much interest with several products in clinical trials (ISIS2105, ISIS2922 and ISIS2302). However, the major drawbacks with this approach are the cost of oligonucleotides, the ability to deliver the oligonucleotides into cells, and their inability to increase protein levels.
A major area of post-transcriptional regulation in eukaryotic cells involves the specific interaction of proteins with RNA. These RNA binding proteins (RBP) appear to mediate the processing of pre-mRNAs, the transport of mRNA from the nucleus to the cytoplasm, mRNA stabilization, the translational efficiency of mRNA, and the sequestration of some mRNAs. Recent studies have identified several RNA-binding motifs in a diversity of RBPs. The most common RNA binding protein motifs are the RNP motif, Arg-rich motif, RGG box, KH motif and double-stranded RNA-binding motif (for review see Burd and Dreyfuss, Science 265:615-621 (1994)). These motifs recognize both sequence and structure dependent RNA elements. In the case of the double-stranded RNA-binding motif, sequence recognition is unimportant. However, in addition to the double stranded structure, a positional effect for the double-stranded RNA may play a role in recognition (Bass, Nucleic Acids Symposium 33:13-15 (1995)) and some of these proteins may also require binding to Z-DNA prior to their activity on the double-stranded RNA (Herbert et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:7550-7554 (1995)). In addition, other RNA binding proteins, such as AUBF (Malter, Science 246:664-666 (1989)) are likely to bind in a structure-independent manner.
Due to the clear importance of RNA/RBP interactions in the regulation of gene expression, these interactions would be an attractive target for drugs that affect them for modulation of protein levels in disease states. To fully exploit these interactions as therapeutic targets, however, requires a clear understanding of how these interactions affect expression, which RBPs are involved in the regulation of RNAs of interest, and the ability to study the modulating effects of potential drugs on the RNA/RBP interactions.
Many investigators have used mobility shift assays to detect RNA/protein interactions. However, the conditions established in one laboratory often fail to detect interactions of different molecules. In addition, the diversity of RNA structures and binding motifs in the protein have led numerous investigators to conclude that a single set of conditions would be impossible to define for detection of multiple different interactions. With more genes being identified as being post-transcriptionally regulated, a universal set of binding conditions would allow for the detection and characterization of the molecules involved in these interactions and ultimately would provide targets for which therapeutics could be developed. No such universal assay conditions have been previously described for the identification of RNA binding proteins, the RNA molecules and RNA-binding sites with which they interact, and the study of these interactions.
Due to the variety of RBPs and motifs it has generally been required that individual assay conditions be painstakingly worked out for each RNA/RBP combination, resulting in slow progress in studying known RBPs and their interactions and in slowed or prevented identification of additional RBPs and their RNA motifs. Clearly, some RNA/RBP interactions have gone undetected simply because the right assay conditions have never been tried. Thus, there is a need for more universal assay conditions which can be expected to detect the majority of specific RNA/RBP interactions.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an assay for detecting interactions between any RNA binding protein and its cognate RNA binding site.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for identifying RNA molecules that interact with an RNA binding protein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for identifying RNA binding proteins that interact with an RNA molecule.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for identifying genes coding for RNA molecules that interact with a given RNA binding protein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for determining if an RNA molecule encoded by a gene interacts with one or more RNA binding proteins.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for identifying regions in an RNA molecule encoded by a gene that interact with RNA binding proteins.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of screening for compounds that modulate interaction of RNA binding proteins and RNA molecules.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for detecting if RNA molecules that interact with an RNA binding protein are present in a sample.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assay for detecting if RNA binding proteins that interact with an RNA molecule are present in a sample.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit for an assay for detecting interactions between RNA binding proteins and RNA molecules.